Because of Fate
by CalikiLillly
Summary: based on vampire academy but is every diffrent. Cali Schisler is a dhampir girl at a boarding school in missula Montana, untill the night of her 15th birthday when her world is turned completely upside down as she leans she has fallin in love with a older man. Fallow Cali as she learns life lessons while trying to keep secrets from the ones she love while protecting them from afar.


**this is my first story on fanfiction and i accualy have a full written sotry of it and am started on book two, ill post another chapter after i get some reviews. alreight so basicaly its kind of like vampire academy but just my own world of : i own all the characters in this, but the based story line comes from Vampire academy.** I was 13 when I was brought back to life by my best friend Anna, I had been killed by a demon, I never messed with a wiegie board again after Ashin caught us. I had always hated Ashin with a passion sence Anna's Parents died when the school put both me and Anna to be raised in the hands of Ashin, he tried to tell me what to do. I protested and said that my nonexistent mother was the only one who could have custody of me, Ashin told me to get over it, instead I made his life with me and Anna a living hell. Three years of darkness have passes over us, over me.I became violent , resisted authority every chance I could just enough not to have me thrown of of campus, I broke every single rule I could think of, I didn't reconize myself in the mirror, untill today.

Anna and me were getting ready in her room, For Derick Badic's suprise party for me,he is a royal like Anna,in the words of Derick himself, he said I was the hottest dhampir he had ever seen. I laughed to myself about when he told me that. There are five royal families, Badic,Greene,Ozeren, Calin, and Garen. In my world there are three diffrent types of vampires, Lugan, magic wielding vampires that are uncomfortable in the sun and drink from feeders. Dhampires,half Lugan and half human, and lastly Balkin. They are evil vampires that haunt little kids dreams, they have no heart beat, eyes ringed in red, pale skin, paler than a lugan,and kill there victums they drink from, they burn to a crisp if exposed to sunlight.

I just go along with these parties because ever sence the accident there has been a darkness in me , it makes me become violent every easily. I have a bond with Anna sence the wedge board incident, I can feel all her emotions, some times when she gets extremly emotional I get sucked in to her head. I never told her about the bond, she's fragil enough with being the last Calin, and a spirit user, we recently dicoverd that spirt is a rare element. I was looking at my self in the mirror.

I had put my long red hair in to a french braid, my green eyes were surrounded with dark makeup, I looked over at Anna. My Best friend and the reason for me being alive was brushing her long golden hair back into a pony tail. Her blue eyes powederd with pink eyeshadow,she had on a pink cocktail dress, while hers was school appropriate, my black dress was shorter, tighter and showed more skin. The darkness I take away from her when she uses spirit made her realy depressed I learned that valuntarily taking the darkness saved her from cutting herself, she needed me.

"Who did you invite Cali?"I rolled my eyes there she goes again asking who I invited to the party. I choose to finaly give in because she had been asking for the past hour."Fine I invited Alex!"I hid behind my hands as my face turned beat red." Alex?_The _Alex?The Hottest bad boy in school?!" I kept hidden behind my hands blushing furiously. everybody know that Alex likes me, most people think he is a stuck up dhampir, I'm trying to prove other wise, he was also Anna's friend, she wasn't like other royals, she loves Dhampirs unlike the Lugan who think Dhampirs are nothing.

Anna grabbed my hands and pulled me to the bed. We jumped up and down till Anna said"What is Ashin going to think? He hates Alex!" There was a knock on the door I jumped off the bed and answerd it. Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear. Standing in the door way was the devil himself, although the rest of the school call him a god because of his goodlooks and his fighting. Ashin had shoulder length brown hair he keeps tied up and silver eyes.

He wasn't alone, he was holding a boy by the back of the shirt, the boy had a look of pure horror on his face. The scene was so funny I burst out laughing. Who could be afraid of The God?" I found this rat outside of your door, does he belong to you?" He shoved the boy at me and I reconized it was alex with his brown eyes and blonde hair,he was hard to miss.

I help Alex steady himself and I wrapped my arms around his waist."Accualy Prince Calin, he is here to pick me up for the party, What are you doing here Ashy?" He hated when I called him Prince or Ashy, he preferd his Guardian title."Cali,it is very rude to address someone with out there proper title. I am here because I am Anna's Excort and I will be the Guardian supervising the party."

That pissed me off, he had to fallow me every where." Did Hanna put you up to this? I did my detention time." It was true I had accualy gone to detention to go to my party. Ashin gave me a pissed of look."Cali I valunteered,to supervise. Hanna has said that you have to be with Anna or a guardian at all times, this darkness is uncontrollable,you never should have messed with a weegie board!"I was shocked that he would yell at me infront of Alex, but then again, he yelled at me in front of the entire school before.

Anna grabbed Ashin and my arms and pulled us out into the hallway with Alex fallowing us. "No fighting, It's Cali's birthday,be happy for her not dissapointed for once."Ashin simly nodded. Anna let us go and we walked accross campus to the gym where we eat lunch and train every day. When Ashin opened the door for us I heard a chorus of "Suprise!"the room was filled with people some I hate some are very close. Derick came out of the crowd and put a arm around my shoulder with his usualy cocky smile." The birthday girl is finaly here, Every one may I present Cali Schisler and her date Alex Weber." There were a few gasps from the audiance, its not every day the school hottest dhampir girl goes out with the famus badboy of the school. Me,binging me I called out "Let's get this party started!"

After that every one scatterd and some people started to dance. I looked around and found Anna talking to a few royals. Ashin is staring at me from against the wall, man he realy is trying to pissed me off tonight,I looked around for Alex. He had just walked up to talk to the group of royals. I went over and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor just as the song the DJ got us falling in love stared playing.I put my back to his chest and started grinding on him."You look so sexy right now my Cali Cat." I could feel his attraction to me against my lower back, so I turned around and kissed him. His lips were warm against mine and the kiss quickly became heated.

I was so in to the kiss that I didn't realise Ashin storm accross the rooma and grab my arm. I was torn away from Alex as Ashin dragged me out the gum doors,I expected him to stop there but we kept going further down the hallway."Where are we going Ashin?Why did you drag me away from the party! I was happy for once in my life, Why do you always have to take it away from me?" His features were ice cold, his guardian mask in place."We are going to my room so we can disscuss this with out a audiance." Was all he said. He dragged me to the top floor of Guardian housing above the gym.

Once we got to his room he through me onto the bed, I felt the darkness urge up inside me and I began to fight him. He pinned me down easily by holding my wrist above me head and put my legs under his so it made kicking usless. This was what I hate the most about Ashin, he could sence when ever something was wrong with me like when the darkness surged up."Cali! stop fighting me. how would you feel if Anna saw you like this? you don't want her to know about the bond and neither do I, she never should have gotten ahold of the weggie board. Cali fight this. Anna may not know about the bond or the darkness but the little parts she does see, it scares her, it breaks her heart, it breaks mine to".

The darkness faded at his words, but why would it break his heart? "Why would you care? Why do you always have to take everything away from me? Why did you pull me away?" He took a deep breath and I became aware of his body pressed against mine, when I had stopped fighting him,my legs slid out from under his, so he was inbetween my legs."Cali, Anna is hell bent on you becoming her Guardian, I can't let you get involved with a bad influence. It will just break your heart, I can't let that happen to you Cali, not after everything you have lost." My rage went up again."Why do you care? you've taken everything from me!" I stared in to his silver eyes usually they were cold and solid, now his eyes were like silver nitrate."This is why." he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

The suprise I felt when he leaned in touched private place along with his hard on, it made me moan as much as the electricity that ran through my body with his kiss. When he pulled away I saw longing andworry in his eyes."Cali, I'm so sorry I never should have-""I kissed him to stop his rant. He wan't afraid of the action its self but of what my reaction would be. When he pulled away we locked eyes, there was no hatred or disaproval in his eyes, only love and lust. He kissed me again and it was like the first one, but with a newly found passion behind it.

The kiss kicked up a notch and clothes were shed. When he positioned himself at my center, he asked"Are you sure Cali? I don't want you to do this because I want to, I want you to do it because you want to, not because you feel pressured. This will hurt. Alot." My answer to him was to raise my hips and pulled him in. The fire in my core spread through out my intire body, the pain was almost unbearable. Ashin saw me stiffin as the tears came to my eyes."O god Cali, I'm so sorry." He tried to pull away from me but it hurt more." Ash, its ok. I'm okay, just take it slow."

He did, we both reached our climax together after it had gotten rougher and faster. 45 minutes later we were both laughing on his bed carsing eachothers face. "Cali, thats the reason I care, because I have loved you sence I first met you. It may sound wrong because I'm seven years older than you, but its the truth. You have my heart Cali Schisler, never doubt that. I understand if you report me, i'll gladly live the rest of my life in prison as long as you know im in love with you." I was speachless. I didn't know how to understand these feelings. I couldn't say it back to him, he's a guardian, my legal guardian, and Anna's brother. So I did what Ashin told me himself what i'm best at, running away.

I pulled on my shorts and tanktop I had worn under my dress, I slipped on my shoes and ran out the door, leaving my heart with the man I gave everything to. I ran off campus, in to the woods. I didn't care where I was going, only that I had to get away. I stopped in the middle of a path to catch my breath, on my way to lean up against a tree, I slipped on a rock and my head hit the tree, hard. Stars danced accross my vision before the darkness engulfed me.

I woke up with one hell of a headache, I must have had a little to much to drink last night. I tried to put my hand on my forhead but found that I couldn't move. I oppend my eyes to stare strait in to the red ringed eyes of a Balkin.

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
